


Fugacious

by chronicAngel



Series: Concresce [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, Making Out, POV Third Person, Travel, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: fugaciousadj. inclined to run away or flee





	Fugacious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikorins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikorins/gifts).



> AKA, "Five Times Vi Walked In On Ezreal and Lux".

She finds that she enjoys kissing Ezreal more than she would have expected. She will sometimes wander off at a time when she normally wouldn't, hoping that he will follow after her simply so she can kiss him without having to do it in front of everybody. He has yet to have complained.

Usually, she doesn't get so caught up in it. While she relishes the feeling of his mouth against hers, they both know that they're on an expedition (an expedition with _four other people_ who are liable to question them at any point) and they try to prioritize thusly. This time, though, she backs into a tree and there's something about being half-trapped between Ezreal and the thick trunk behind her that she finds exhilarating.

He pulls away for a second, his eyes meeting hers as though silently asking her permission for something. She doesn't even know the question, but she is certain as she nods that the answer must be yes. Half a second later he crushes his lips against hers again and she supposes it was the right one, a hand quickly trailing up to tangle into his hair if only so she can keep him from pulling away again. They both know when he grabs and removes it that she could fight him if she wanted to, but she very much doesn't want to.

It is at this point that she hears Vi calling for the two of them. Ezreal must hear her too, as he scrambles away from her and the tree she was pressed against but a moment ago, but she thinks that the way they're both breathing heavily and wiping at their mouths conspicuously gives them away when the pink-haired woman finally finds them.

"Didn't I just find you two breaking off from the group to go make out in the woods a couple weeks ago?" She asks, a teasing edge to her voice, and Lux's cheeks heat up shamefully even as she knows it is not a legitimate scolding. "Insatiable," Vi adds after a moment, shaking her head in mock disapproval. Lux thinks she would rather die than deal with being made fun of for this right now. Ezreal, on the other hand, looks more annoyed than he does embarrassed, though whether it is at being interrupted or at Vi's subsequent guying, she cannot tell.

She won't kiss Ezreal in public or in private alike for another week after that, too paranoid of Vi or any other member of their squad walking in on them. (She hesitates to consider how much worse it would have been if Fiora had been the one to find them.) Eventually, though, he manages to coax her into it again, pressing small kisses to her cheeks and neck until she turns naturally to catch his mouth. She will not trail away from the group simply to kiss him anymore, but they settle into almost the same routine that they established before.

He kisses her early in the morning when they first wake up and her response is almost immediate, her palm resting flatly against his cheek simply so she can have a tiny bit more contact. ( _A tiny bit more_ Ezreal.)

It ends, somehow, with her on top of him, pinning either of his arms to either side of his head while he groans in approval underneath her. The sunlight that was only peeking through their tent when they first woke up is now shining brightly through the thin material and she thinks it is fitting that it should be brighter when she is on top of him. He makes a move to sit up, but it is so obvious that he wants her to keep him down that even she picks up on it, releasing one of his wrists to push his chest back so he is once more laying down. He lets out a hot, shuddering breath against her mouth and she pulls back to smirk victoriously down at him. "Get up, lovebirds, no time for sleeping in when Piltover's still miles away," Vi calls, stepping inside of their tent, and Lux immediately rolls off of him but the damage has clearly been done.

The amused look that cracks Vi's face after a moment is visibly half-faked, and Lux would be tempted to say something about it if she weren't attempting to smother herself. "Do the two of you ever quit?"

Ezreal takes their single, shared pillow from where Lux has been trying to bury her face in it until she suffocates on the fabric and throws it at Vi's head with a series of muttered curses, and the woman grins and winks before ducking out right as the pillow would connect with her face. It takes ten minutes of laying there and willing herself to die before he manages to convince her to face everyone. Vi is, fortunately, nowhere to be seen when she finally does.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Ezreal whispers to her a week and a half later. It is among a slew of apologies and "I love you"s alike following an argument that was more serious than she wanted it to be, his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her from storming away so she doesn't have to talk to him. He presses small kisses to her shoulders and biceps in the attempt to get her to break the silence, and she simply glares at the tent ceiling above them. "I don't think of you that way. I'm so sorry," he breathes against her skin like a confession.

"...I should hope you don't," she finally allows after a minute, working her jaw to keep in her yells. She is still angry with him.

She turns to face him, a dull feeling of pain still lingering in her gut from the insult.

He looks like he is on the verge of tears even as she knows that she is still the one who should be upset. She still feels much less volatile when she sees the remorse in his eyes. "I love you too," she says, ever so quietly, because she knows that he worries about it sometimes when they fight like this. "I'm not going to stop," she adds, the smallest smile pulling up the corners of her lips, and he seems to calm down a bit at this. Still, she does not feel the tension leave his body until she carefully takes one of his hands and begins tracing the thin lines on his palm with her fingers.

He lifts her hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to it, and in retaliation she leans forward to kiss him as gently as she can. It does not stay gentle for long. She has heard Ekko and Vi crack jokes at Ezreal when they thought she couldn't hear about how legendary their make-ups must be and has thereafter seen how red Ezreal's face gets. She still does not understand the joke, but she thinks she is starting to as the kisses devolve into the sloppy press of one urgent mouth against another in an instant.

He ends up on top of her half a moment later, one of her legs slung over his hips as she grips his shoulders to pull him closer until their chests are pressing against each other. His tongue runs across her lower lip and she shudders against him, which in turn has him wheezing against her lips and pulling away for almost a full second to catch his breath at the friction before she drags him back down again, her hand getting lost in his hair.

She lets out small squeaks and whimpers as they continue to move against each other. There comes a point where she pulls away to breathe and he moves on to kiss her neck without hesitation, and that's where they are when Vi interrupts them this time. "Hey, kiddo. I just wanted to check that you were--" She cuts herself off when she lays eyes on them, and despite the dark, she can probably see the compromising position they're in. "Oh," she starts, and Lux suspects from the tone of her voice alone that she might just be blushing. "I didn't realize... I thought..." She clears her throat. "Glad you're getting along again."

Ezreal yells loudly enough to wake anyone else who might have gotten to sleep up after her.

It isn't even a full day before the next time they make out. He impatiently drags her into the woods (he doesn't bother with the pretense that she has wandered off and he has to chase after her) and before she can ask if this is about their fight, he kisses her soundly and she does not protest because she is sure that _this time_ they are far enough away that Vi cannot possibly interrupt them (or else she is sure after walking in on them so many times, they will surely send someone else and it will be less embarrassing than being interrupted by the same person for a fourth time in the span of a few weeks).

They don't get nearly as far this time before Vi, hand over her eyes as though she expects them to be fully nude, finds them and yells, "Can't you two please keep it to nighttime?"

She thinks she sees Ezreal's eye twitch. _We tried it at night and that didn't work, either_ , she can imagine him thinking, and the thought of how annoyed he is visibly getting with Vi chases away her embarrassment at being caught again even as she knows they weren't exactly seen this time. "We'll be back shortly," she replies after a minute, still catching her breath, and Vi gives a thumbs up and scurries away.

They decide to celebrate that they are nearly back to Piltover only a few days later (she does not point out that it is still two days away because she is happy to see everyone in such high spirits). Lux has never been drunk before, or, in fact, had anything to drink before at all, and she feels as though her head keeps trying to fall in either direction, as though the muscles in her neck have gone completely slack and the weight of her brain is trying very hard to fall. She almost feels like an infant, lacking the motor function to hold her own head up but still having the programmed instinct to snap it up when it tries to lean either way like if she doesn't catch it it may fall off completely. Vi and Fiora are happy to snicker with each other and stare at her. _It would be more subtle to say they're laughing at me_ , she thinks with a huff.

She cannot stand by herself, and so Ezreal, slightly less drunk than her (but she suspects this is really because he has had more to drink than her in the past) and ever the gentleman, helps her storm off angrily about it with a slurred, "Talk abou' me if you wish, but I'm not gonna sit here while you do."

They are in their tent for exactly seven seconds before she crushes her lips against his, her fingers curling into the dirty white material of his shirt. He does not complain, and she stumbles backward while he pushes forward until they are in a heap on the ground. When drunk, he naturally pins her to the ground like she so craves and she lets out small whimpers as he wastes no time before diving for her neck. "Ez," she breathes at a higher pitch than she is used to sober (or perhaps it is simply because of the way his lips feel against the skin of her throat) and he simply moans in response, the sound reverberating across her skin as he sucks a dark spot onto the column of her throat that she will surely regret in the morning.

"Ezreal," she repeats, and he pulls away to look at her but he is visibly hesitant about it. She peels her wrists away from his hands to run them up his shirt, and the hot breath he lets out when he shudders fans across her face. "Take this off," she orders, already reaching to undo the fastenings on her armor. He does not move to take off his own clothes at all, instead moving to help her with the armor.

Still, it's a short moment before her breastplate is gone and his hand brushes over her chest multiple times in something that is likely a sloppy attempt to ask for permission to touch her breasts.

She makes eye contact with him for a heated moment before leaning in to kiss him, her mouth already parted before they have met in the middle. _She_ wants to scream when she hears Vi's growing voice, "Luxaaanna, I jus' wanted to say sorry fer laughing at--"

"Fuck off," Ezreal grits out, surprisingly vulgar.

"I'm _apologizi_ \--"

"Fuck _off_ ," Ezreal repeats, cutting her off with a low, frustrated hiss, and there's a huff of something that sounds vaguely like _rude_ (but Lux's head is swimming too much to really understand or care about understanding) before she is pretty sure she hears Vi walking off.

It is close enough to the familiar sound of Vi retreating for her to slot her lips against his again, and he lets out a sigh of what she suspects is relief against her lips before moving his hands to her hips and dragging her up against him. She gasps at the friction and wonders if she shouldn't have listened to Vi. (She's glad she didn't, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> No Sleep Darla + Vaguely NSFW Prompts = This I guess. We'll see if I hate it after I've gotten some sleep.


End file.
